1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reclosable packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making reclosable packages having slide zippers on horizontal form-fill-seal (HFFS) machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of making reclosable packages on various types of HFFS machines are well-known in the reclosable packaging art, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,842. Slide zippers, i.e., plastic zippers opened and closed by a slider, are likewise well-known in the reclosable packaging art. Examples of several types of slide zippers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299.
The reclosable packaging art, however, is virtually, if not totally, silent as it relates to the manufacture of slide-zippered packages on HFFS machines. Because of the facility which is provided by slide zippers to consumers of reclosable packages and because of the large volume of reclosable packages made on HFFS machines today, it is highly desirable and advantageous to combine the two technologies so that slide-zippered reclosable packages can be made on HFFS machines.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide methods of making slide-zippered reclosable packages on HFFS machines.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, a chain of packages is formed, filled and sealed on an HFFS machine or the like. A pair of opposing film extensions are provided on each package. As the chin of packages is indexed forwardly, a reclosable zipper is inserted between the film extensions of the leading package and sealed thereto. A slider is then inserted on to the reclosable zipper of the leading package and the completed leading package is cut from the chain.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, packages having reclosable zippers are output from an HFFS machine or the like, either individually or in a chain. A slider is then inserted on to the zipper of each package in turn.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, packages are formed, filled and sealed on an HFFS machine or the like. During package formation, a reclosable zipper is sealed to each package and then a slider is inserted on to the zipper.
According to a fourth embodiment of the present invention, packages are formed, filled and sealed on a horizontal form-vertical fill-seal (HVFS) machine or the like. During package formation, a reclosable zipper is sealed to each package and a slider is inserted on to each zipper, either before or after zipper sealing.
The present invention will now be described in detail, with frequent reference being made to the drawings identified below in which the same numerals represent the same elements.